


Insecurities

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, but really, it is a good thing Iggy is around, or they'd be completely lost, these damn dorks, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Noctis doesn't have a problem with Prompto kissing guys, as long as the guy is him. Good thing Iggy and his egg is there to help straighten things out.





	Insecurities

"What crawled up your ass and died today?" Gladio grunted as their swords met with a clang that reverbated through the whole training room. "You know, just so I can keep sending it up there. Finally some real strength behind your blows."

"It's Prompto." Grunting, Noct took a half step back. His arms ached, but the thought of Prompto made his blood boil, wiping away all tiredness. 

"Your little roommate? What did he do? Eat all your poptarts? Beat your highscore in Kings Knight?" Gladio blocked his lieges attack with his shield but there was so much force behind it he actually budged. A little. 

"No he...." Noct kept pounding away on the shield, which somehow seemed to have got the face of the guy Prompto kissed on it. The boiling inside him came to a violent eruption. "He fucking kissed a guy! In our livingroom!"

Gladio frowned and pushed back, temporarily catching Noct off guard.

"Yeah? So?"

"I don't know!" Pissed off beyond reason Noct attacked again. "I just don't like it, alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" A dark kind of anger settled over Gladio's brow, and he swung his sword down so hard Noct had no choice but to jump aside. "What are you saying, your pissed he is gay?!"

"I....no, of course not!" Noct flundered for words, and Gladio saw his chance to attack back both physically and verbally. 

"You're not telling me the prince I am to serve has a problem with homosexuals, do you? Because I will beat that crap out of you right now if you do!" Gladio frowned, evaporating his sword before this all got out of hand. 

"Look, I love having Prompto living with me, and he is my best friend!" Noctis screamed back. "It just pisses me off when I get home - to our apartment! - and there he is, kissing a guy!"

What followed was a half hour screaming bout with Gladio roaring about a kings responsabilities towards all his citizens and about showing basic humantity towards every living soul and Noctis screaming back that he knew, he knew, he fucking knew alright?!

They parted with the absolute feeling that next time training would be *murder*.

 

"And he doesn't even *listen*, I am not a homophobe, I couldn't care less who does what with who." Noct muttered into his third pastry. 

Ignis made a sympathetic sound over beating the eggs for a new batch but for once the advisor didn't offer any sage words. 

"I'm not a homophobe, Iggy, am I? I mean, I've known you all my life and I know you are gay and I don't care." Noct whined. Ignis knew him better than anyone and right now he needed help sorting himself out. "It's just....I don't want to see Prompto kissing guys in our appartment, is that so bad?"

Ignis put his pots aways and leaned back on the counter. He looked very serious, but then again, he always did. 

"Much as I do agree with Gladio's sentiment on the issue and understand your own concerns in the matter, I must say that you are both, to put it technically, dumbasses."

Spluttering cookie crumbs, Noct tried to defend himself but didn't get a chance before Ignis pressed something into his hand. 

"Hold this, your highness."

Noctis stared at the thing. 

"An egg?" He frowned. 

"Yes indeed. An egg." This time Ignis did smile, that rather cruel smile he used when he was smarter than everyone else and about to show it. "Now hold it in your hand and close your eyes. I want you to think of Prompto. First of all, Prompto is bisexual, not gay. He is just too nervous to talk to girls, but I know he has a little crush on that mechanic from Hammerhead. You know who I mean. The one with all the....prominent assets. The honey blond hair and those blue eyes. Now imagine them meeting up, kissing, Prompto's hand on her waist...."

There was a loud crack and Noctis jumped swearing out of the chair as gooey egg yolk dripped down his hand. 

"The Hell was that for?!" He sulked as Ignis handed him a towel. 

"Just proving a point, Noct." Ignis smirked. "The good news are, you are not a homophobe. The bad news are, you are jealous."

 

The way home seemed longer than usual, or maybe it was because Gladio was still sulking and refused to drive him and Ignis was too busy cleaning his kitchen floor of egg yolk, leaving the crown prince to drag his own feet back. The speed of his thoughts at the other hand went a milion miles per second. Jealous? Of Prompto? No. Of the guy he had kissed? Again anger made him clutch his hands in his jacked pocket. Yes. But. But. But....he wasn't gay, was he? He loved Luna, everyone knew he loved the Oracle and would one day marry her and it had given him a remarkable freedom to not have to go out with girls or come up with excuses. She'd been the perfect shield for his lovelife - or lack there off. 

Even to himself. He'd never refected on his own sexuality, becase he would marry Luna and that was it. And of course he loved her. He loved her like an eight year old loves. He loved her like an older sister.

Shit. Where did that leave him now? Confused and upset and with a hand that still smelled like egg, that's were. And now he had to go home and watch Prompto and Whatshisface make out in the sofa....could he make it illegal to make out in front of the Prince?

When he finally reached the door he made sure to make a lot of noise, just so he wouldn't walk in on anything that would make him issue new laws about tongues in other peoples mouths. But when he stepped in, there were no unknown shoes by the door and no strange jacket, so he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Hey, Noct! Where have you been?" Prompto was draped over the couch in the living room, waving with the hand that wasn't busy playing Kings Knight.

"Oh you know. Palace stuff." He evaded vaguely as he kicked of his shoes and went inside. "Where's your boyfriend?" the words jumped out of him before he could stop them and he cursed himself profoundly and deeply. 

Prompto turned a starnge shade of red, and put down his phone. With his eyes tuck on the cieling, he shrugged. 

"Oh, well. We...kinda broke up."

"Really? You ok?" Noct's heart made a little jump. 

"Yeah, sure. I was the one who broke up with him. It just wasn't working." Prompto's pale face turned even redder. Noct wasn't sure why. 

"Was he being a jerk?" Despite his conflicting emotions, Noct felt a strange protectivness. If that little shit had been treating Prom bad, he'd send the entire Kingsglaive after them, protocoll be damned.

"No,no. He was nice and he just...wasn't who I wanted it to be. Get me?" Prompto gave him a pleading look. 

"I...guess." So who was it Prompto wanted him to be? He couldn't really ask that. 

"Also, he was a bit jealous."

"Of who?"

"Of you, of course!" Prompto play punched his arm. "How can anyone compete with the Prince, right? What with us living togheter and all."

"What, he thought...I mean, you and I...."Suddenly Noct realized his face must match Promptos. "I mean, you are my friend, right?" He added with something close to a squeal. 

"Sure, sure. My friend. We're friends. That's all. Right?" Prompto's rant came fast enough that even some part of Noct finally caught on. And perhaps Prompto did to. 

Because the next thing Noct knew, he was leaning over Prompto who laid still and wide eyed on the couch, his hands around the gunslinger's face and their lips brushing together, soft and slow. And then the very tip pf Prompto's tounge slid into his mouth and all of Noct's body felt like it had been hit by Thunder - a good thunder. 

"Um." Prompto said when they drew apart, Noct's hands still around his face. "Wow." he added eloquently, eyes still huge and dazed. 

"Yeah," Noct breahted slowly. "If...I mean. You are alright with it?"

"Yeah, dude." Prompto breathed back. "More than alright! Just...one question?"

Ah damn here it comes, Luna and the Palace and the Crystal and all that shit....

"Sure." He said because Prompto was here, in his arms and it still felt like lightning danced in his mind and heart. 

"It's very important to me."

"Anything."

"Like, we're gonna have to sort this out you know?"

"I know."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Prompto took a deep breath and looked up, all innocence.

"Dude." He said slowly. "Why does your hand smell like egg?"

**Author's Note:**

> There is this post going around on Tumblr about a guy who was afraid he was a homophobe but it turned out he was just in love with the guy. It's pretty much the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
